Ha?
by krusherlover
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto bertarung pedang, meributkan tentang tunangan mereka, Sakura dan Hinata. Wah, ada apa ya? Abal, AR, gaje. Ending aneh dan dipaksakan. RnR tidak harus. Bakalan bikin muntah.


Title : Ha?

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Parody

Rating : T, maybe.

Warning : AR, OOC tingkat tinggi, weird, typo, etc

Summary : Naruto dan Sasuke, dia pemain pedang, bertarung hanya karena memperdebatkan tentang tunangan-tunangan mereka, Hinata dan Sakura. Hah? Kok bisa ya?

a/n : Fict abal saat perasaan saya tidak menentu. Setelah fict suspense saya gagal total, saya bingung genre apa yang cocok untuk fict ini. bdw, saya kangen juga lama tidak menulis SasuNaru.

**ENJOY**

~Ha?~

Kedua pedang beradu. Dua bilah besi tajam itu saling bertumbukan, menimbulkan suara yang nyaring. Mata samudra dan mata kelam saling berpandangan penuh nafsu, sambil terus memainkan gerakan pedang yang mereka adu.

"Behentilah memaksakan diri, Dobe. Serahkan saja dia kembali, dan kau akan bahagia."

"Apa maksudmu, Teme? Kau pikir semudah itu? Ini tentang cinta!"

Mereka terus bertarung dengan serius. Peluh telah membasahi lembaran kain yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Lelah dan sakit tak mereka hiraukan. Masalah ini harus diselesaikan saat ini juga. Tak bisa ditunda-tunda.

"Toh, aku juga akan melepaskan Sakura untukmu! Aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya, Dobe."

"Dan haruskah aku melepas Hinata untukmu?"

"Ya, kau harus."

"Sialan!"

Mata samudra itu memerah. Hatinya serasa bimbang dan ragu, tapi rasa marah yang tak tertahankanlah yang terluapkan.

"Dia bagianku, Dobe."

"Jangan kau recoki urusanku, Teme!"

Sasuke, sang pemuda berambut hitam, mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah bahu kiri Naruto, sang pemuda bermata samudra. Hampir saja bilah besi itu menggores bahu kiri Naruto jika pemuda itu tak cepat merefleks gerakan serangan Sasuke dengan menangkisnya dengan pedang tajamnya. Mata hitam itu berkilat kesal karena serangannya dapat berhasil dihalau pleh Naruto.

"Kau pun merasakan hal yang sama denganku, kan, Dobe?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu!" Dan seketika Naruto merangsek ke depan, menghujamkan pedangnya ke arah perut Sasuke. Sasuke berhasil berkelit, tangannya mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah pedang Naruto dan menggerakkannya ke samping, bermaksud membuang pedang itu ke arah lain.

"Tentu saja aku harus tahu, Dobe. Karena aku mau."

Karena ayunan pedang Sasuke tadi cukup kuat, Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga genggamannya melonggar dan pedangnya terlempar cukup jauh. Naruto segera berlari untuk mengambil kembali pedangnya, namun kaki Sasuke menendang perutnya. Naruto terhuyung, namun masih dapat berdiri.

Tangan berkulit cokelat Naruto memegang perutnya. Tendangan Sasuke cukup kuat. Perutnya kini nyeri bukan main.

Naruto berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, saat dilihatnya jarak Sasuke dengan dirinya makin merapat. Ia tak mau menyerang Sasuke, karena ia tak mau mati konyol melawan Sasuke yang jago berpedang tanpa senjata apapun. Masih memegangi perutnya yang sakit, Naruto bernafas terengah-engah. Staminanya terkuras karena bertarung dengan Sasuke cukup lama.

Namun, sepertinya Sasuke tidak merasakan kelelahan apapun. Nafasnya masih normal. Tapi, detak jantungnya tak beraturan saat melihat Naruto. Emosi dalam diri Sasuke meluap tersirat. Rasa marah, rasa kesal, rasa bosa, dan... rasa rindu.

Naruto melirik ke arah lawannya yang masih berdiri tegak. Mata hitam itu tetap dingin menusuk, menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau tetap bersikeras, Naruto? Lepaskan Hinata, dan aku juga akan melepas Sakura yang kau cintai. Aku tahu perasaanmu pada Hinata tak lebih dari seorang teman baik."

"Justru kau yang bersikeras untuk menjadikan aku sebagai milikmu! Aku.. aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu, tapi kau seenaknya menyuruhku untuk melepaskan tunanganku dan mengajakku kawin lari! Kau gila, Sasuke!"

"Dan aku gila kerenamu, Naruto."

Sasuke berlari menerjang ke arah Naruto, sambil bersiap-siap menyerang Naruto lagi. Naruto masih berdiri, namun ia sudah tak sanggup untuk bergerak. Ia hanya diam dan pasrah. Ia rela mati penasaran pada dirinya sendiri, penasaran bagaimana perasaannya pada Sasuke.

Karena ia sama sekali tak tahu. Ia tak tahu. Uh-oh. Ia bisa gila karena Sasuke!

Dalam sekali hentak, Sasuke tiba-tiba membuang pedangnya dan menghambur ke arah Naruto, memeluknya. Erat, sangat erat.

"Kau menyerah, berarti kau mau, Dobe."

Naruto memberontak, namun muncul rasa nyaman dari dirinya dalam dekapan Sasuke. Karena faktor stamina yang melemah, akhirnya Naruto mengalah dan membiarkan Sasuke tetap memeluknya.

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Teme."

"Hn?"

"Aku masih belum mengerti apa tujuanmu menyuruhku untuk membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Hinata, dan rencana pembatalan pertunanganmu dengan Sakura. Kau gila atau apa?"

"Ya aku gila. Dan itu karenamu, Dobe."

"Ha? Kau benar-benar sakit, Sasuke."

FIN (?)

Ini beneran dah rampung. Gaje memang. Bakal dihapus kalau memang harus. Jangan ngeflame, tapi mengkritik saja. Oke?

Mind to RnR?


End file.
